


Telling The Truth - Truth Kills

by Cynaera (LFN_Archivist)



Category: La Femme Nikita
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFN_Archivist/pseuds/Cynaera
Summary: This story was originally posted to the LFN Storyboard Archives by Cynaera, who passed away in 2012.





	Telling The Truth - Truth Kills

_“It wasn’t all a lie.”_ Michael thought I didn’t hear – he thought I was drugged or unconscious, and damn it, that’s always the only time he tells me the truth. I was awake, though. I heard his words. I felt his fingers touching my hand. And I could hear the rustle of his clothing as he stepped away from me when those doors zipped open and Madeline stepped in. 

“How is she?” Madeline asked, as if she really cared about me. 

“Better than any of us,” Michael replied to her. 

He was wrong. I’m not better than anyone. I’m an assassin. I shot an unarmed man in the heat of emotion in the height of the moment. Maybe I killed him. I don’t know – my gun-hand was shaking a little. Those rats chewing on my eyelids won’t be easily forgotten. 

I walked away from the blood and followed Michael out, still thinking we were a team that had successfully beaten the odds and saved Section. I followed him like I always followed him, trusting him to cover me and level with me. I was, and am, a fool. 

After I found out about Michael’s secret agenda, the bullet I caught was a welcome pain. It had no ulterior motive. It didn’t hurt as much as the lies and half-truths I’d been told since my first day at Section One. It was painless compared to the fact that I’d been betrayed and played by someone who was supposed to be working with me. 

I just wish I hadn’t come out of the anesthesia. I wish I’d died. Waking up is hard to do. The truth is, I love Michael, and it will either kill me or make me stronger. At this point, I’m not sure I want to know the outcome of this emotional shootout, because my gun-hand still shakes…


End file.
